Love is crazy Love is wild
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Love. It's a strong emotion when you have a strong bond for someone whether it's a human or a pet they love...especially if you love someone who isn't entirely human. A certain love fairy helps some men to find true love by helping them find the girl in their dreams. How will she help them find love? Let's find out where the tunnel of love takes us, shall we? (Self-insert story)
1. A love fairy? What?

(A/N: had to redo the story after listening to GlowShower's advice. I played Huniepop when my favorite Youtuber, Markiplier(or Mark senpai XD) was making videos of that game so I decided to do this story. Let me give you some heads up. This won't be a harem story instead this is going to be a pairing fanfic. There's going to possibly marriage depending on the relationship so we'll see how that goes. Me and A friend of mine, Flamer Lord of Fanfics, is going to be in this story unless there's going to be others who want to be in it. There will be sex for those who are wondering. This story wouldn't be the same without sex. There's going to be swearing, there's going to be some alcohol uses and there's going to be some nudity. If you don't like none of the mature things, steer clear. If you do, enjoy.

Current pairings

Yorkmanic88(me)/Celeste

Flamer the fanfic lord/Kyu

Acidplaytpus/Momo

PokémonFreak90/Kyanna

Link9753/Audrey

IncognitoBrony/Beli

redDaeth/Nikki

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

10:30 pm

Bar & lounge

My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 22 year old Caucasian/hispanic male who works at a bar & lounge as a cook. What can I say? I love to cook and I love food to make it more interesting for me. Anyway let me tell you something the most strangest that happened this night. It was an hour til closing time as I was finishing the final touches of the meal with some seasoning to give it more flavor.

"Order up!" I shouted as I ringed the bell.

The waiter takes the meal and gives it to a customer as my friend enters the bar. His name is Brandon Moore. A regular at nights.

"Hey, Dante!" He greets me.

"Hey. Can I get ya something?" I asked him.

"The usual." He shrugged.

"Coming right up." I chuckled.

The usual that Brandon was talking about was a well done steak with fries on the side. As I was making the meal, This strange girl wore the most strangest clothes to be in a bar. She starts talking to Brandon like if she knows him but that face tells me he doesn't and is confused as hell.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation other than finding out that her name is Kyu. As I finished cooking, I gave Brandon his food as Kyu left.

"Who was that? A friend of yours?" I asked.

"I have no fucking idea..." He groaned.

I haven't gotten to the worse part...as midnight rose, I was in my house sleeping on my bed when suddenly I was rudely awake by someone. Now...prepare yourself of the most craziest thing I saw. A fairy. ...yeah...a fucking fairy. not those fairies from Legend of Zelda, I mean a fairy that reminds me of a fairy godmother from a movie(The tooth fairy I think it was called) and she wasn't alone. Brandon was there and didn't like what was going on.

"Glad you're awake, sleepy head." The woman smiled.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I shouted in confusion.

"I think you might want to listen to her before you lose your mind further." Brandon said rather uncomfortable.

"Hello, Dante. I'm Kyu. A love fairy that will help you two find the love of your dreams." Kyu said with a perky smile.

"Is she serious?" I asked Brandon.

"Seems that way. Best we listen to her and find out." Brandon shrugged.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes a bit. In the fucking night of all things. Could this get any worse? ...I just had to ask did I?

"So how do you plan on helping us?" I asked Kyu.

"I'm so glad you ask." She smirked.

Kyu starts explaining that she would help us woo girls by following her advices. Here's one thing that was a big no no...

"Fall in love with a one girl? Sounds simple." Brandon said.

"Who said one girl? I'm helping you get as many girls as you can get so you can biggest players in the city."

"Oh hell no!" Me and Brandon shouted at the same time.

"What?! Why?" Kyu asked rather shocked.

"One girl is good enough thank you very much." I said.

"Plus having more than one girl is not a good idea to have relationships." Brandon added.

"Ugh...fine. I'll help you find the girl you truly love. Happy?" Kyu huffed.

"Much better."

What a way to start the night...


	2. The Alien bounty hunter

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

1:30 Am. My house.

"Well. I got to go...and find a date. Sorry if I got in your house without letting you know." Brandon said.

"That's fine." I said as I got back to bed.

I hear Brandon leave the house as Kyu whacks me by the head with a newspaper. I glare at her in anger. She's lucky she's a girl cause I would hurt her if she weren't.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook. I have a date prepared for you."

"Oh? And who do you have planned for me?"

"I don't know. But I think you may be lucky if you have this." She said as she gave some sort of strange device.

"The fuck is this?"

"Hell if I know. But...if you carry that around I'm sure someone will be looking for it. Now get your ass up and start looking around who's looking for it." She said as she vanished.

I groaned and decided to find out who was looking for the device after I washed up and got changed. I continued to start looking around for the person who was looking for it. I was running out of luck and decided to go to the beach as a last chance. I kept looking around to see if anyone was looking for the device and still no luck. However...as I was about to leave...

"Hold it right there." I heard a female voice behind me who had a serious voice.

I turned around and I see this blue skinned, blue horns that look like they came from WOW, unusual...uh...space clothes on and has one hell of a body. She gives me a serious look that made me flinch a bit.

"That device belongs to my ship and I'd like it back. Where did you found it?" She asked me.

I can't say that Kyu gave it to me cause I bet she has no idea who Kyu is so I have to make it up.

"I found it around here. Found it buried in the sand on this beach." I lied.

"Damn...how can I be so careless? Well it's best you give to me to avoid unnecessary violence." She said with more seriousness.

I gave her the device as I scratched my head a bit.

"Now let's forget this ever happened." She said as she began walking away.

"Hey, wait! Do you think we can get to meet again sometime?" I asked her.

She stops and turns around to look at me.

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"Well...so that maybe we can um...go on a date...and um...get to know each other." I scratched my head a bit.

Damn it, Dante! Do you have a death wish!? That's not ho-

"Well...you aren't hideous human being...so I suppose I'll give you a chance." Her expression softens.

Say what?

"My name is Celeste Luvendass. Who might you be?"

(A/N: Okay, hold on for a moment. Doesn't her last name say Luvin Dat ass? I just noticed this from a friend of mine and just laughed my ass off. Oh I'm loving Dat ass alright. XD)

"Dante Vera. Please to meet you."

She smiled as we walked around the beach. We talked and here's what I find out. She's a bounty hunter from another planet hunting alien species. She's extremely intelligent and she's really hot. ...oh...sorry. that last one was just me. But seriously. That is quite a combination for an alien chick. The date was 2 hours long as I checked my watch showing 2 AM.

"Well...that was fun. I got to go to bed cause I work in the morning. See you in the morning." I smiled.

"Um..."

"Is something wrong?" I looked at her worried.

"You see...my race aren't fond of the sun so we are nocturnal." She said rather uncomfortable.

"Ah...makes sense. Well I'll see you again later then. Midnight?"

"Of course." She nods.

8 hours later at the bar and lounge and I was getting ready for work as I was just outright happy that my date was an alien bounty hunter.

"Hey, Dante!" I hear Brandon shout.

I look at Brandon and waved at him. I noticed that he's with the same woman from before.

"I see you're with the same woman."

"Do you have amnesia or something? It's me. Kyu." She frowned at me.

"Um...yeah...I forgot to tell you that. The woman you saw at the bar...well...that's Kyu in disguise. She's also...my date." Brandon scratched his head.

"So what about you? Did you get any luck finding a date?" Kyu smirked at me.

"Actually I did. Because of you, Kyu, I had a date who is not only a hot alien chick but she's also a bounty hunter and she is really smart. Quite the girl."

Right time I get a picture message of Celeste on her ship flying the galaxy. I had no idea how she knew my number but hey...if it's one thing I know technology is that they can do strange things to the world.

"Look." I said as I showed Kyu and Brandon the picture of Celeste.

"Dayyyum...you're lucky." Brandon said with surprise.

"Way to go, champ!" Kyu cheered.

"Only problem is she's nocturnal and isn't fond of the sun."

"Wow...you might have to do something with your schedule then." Brandon suggested.

"I can try." I shrugged.

How am I going deal with this situation of an alien chick who is nocturnal? Ugh...I need some sleep when I finish work.

(A/N: I forgot to remind you guys. For those who plan to pair with the main girls, I also accept F/F pairings. So don't hesitate to ask to be added in the story.)


	3. Another casual day the boy and the cat

(A/N: People have been telling me of a spin-off of this game and when I looked at the trailer I was not all impressed. I was hoping for maybe a sequel but I was dead wrong. But who knows? Maybe the developers will do a sequel.)

Chapter 3

(Brandon's pov)

2 hours later at my house and Kyu was watching TV in my living room as I was making lunch and what was the first thing she talked about?

"Did you see that chick Dante has? That's a total babe and an alien to add that up! He is so lucky!" Kyu exclaimed.

"Didn't he say she's a space bounty hunter? Damn...for someone like that she has to be smart and a fighter. Lucky bastard..." I said as I stretched a bit.

"Speaking of Dante, we should meet him and see what's he up to." Kyu said as she looked at me.

"Don't. He's working at this hour and probably doesn't want to be bothered." I said.

Kyu huffed as I started preparing dinner for later. Still...I wonder what he's doing.

(Dante's pov)

"No, Jesse. You had enough to drink." I frowned.

"Aww...please, Dante." She begs.

"No. The last you drank too much you went out of the bar and was almost hit by a cab. I'm cutting you off on drinks from now on. You only have one cup of alcohol no more than that. Got it?" I said with seriousness.

"Yeah, Yeah."

That was one of my regulars. Jesse. A porn star from what I heard. She drinks alot just so she can drown her sorrows of her family issues and the separation of her daughter, Tiffany. I really hope she lay off on drinking.

"I'm going on break, Boss. Be back on the usual time." I said as I went to the break room.

"You got it, Dante."

I got my lunch from the fridge and put my food in the microwave to heat up. My Co worker, Todd, enters the break room and had this usually smirk on his face as if he knew what was up.

"So...I heard you got a girlfriend." He chuckled.

"Whoa there, Todd. We haven't gotten that far yet. We just met last night." I sighed.

"So tell me what's she like?"

"You'd probably would laugh at me if I told you." I said as I heard the microwave beep.

"Try me, dude." Todd said as he crossed his arms.

"She's one of those Sci-fi fanatics but not the nerds looking kind. The hot kind. I have evidence to back that up."

What? I can't just tell him I met an alien. He won't take me serious and might call me crazy. Anyway, I took out my phone and showed Todd a picture of Celeste on my phone and he looked amazed. He whistles and looks at me with a jealous look on his face for a brief second.

"You're lucky, dude. You're starting to be a man too. Good luck with her." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Todd." I chuckled as I got my food from the microwave.

(Cyrus' pov)

My name is Cyrus. I'm a normal brit who probably had a strange day. I was walking around the park when I found a dead fish on the ground. It was strange cause when I threw the fish in the trash, a cat girl shows up, jumps off a tree and takes the fish from the trash like she was hungry.

(A/N: I'm gonna have to up Momo's human age to a 23 year old cause I don't want you guys get creeped out of someone fucking a human minor.)

"Uh..." I said trying to come up with a response.

Her ears perked up and sees me with the most cutest smile I ever seen.

"Hi! This yours?" She asks me.

"No. I just found on the floor and thought it was a good idea to throw it away. You can eat if you want."

"Thanks!" She chirped as she starts eating it.

"You don't have a home?" I asked her.

"No. I never had one. I don't even remember if I even have a family." She said as her ears dropped.

Bloody hell...poor girl.

"If you want, you can stay with me at my house." I said with a sincere tone.

"Really?!" She asked with a surprised tone and ears perked up.

"Yeah sure. I don't mind. You don't have to live homeless all the time." I scratched my head a bit.

"Oh thank you!" She shouted as she dropped her fish and gave me a hug.

"Oof. You're welcome. Come on. I'll show you my home." I smiled.

"Okay! My name is Momo." She smiled.

"Cyrus." I introduced myself.

What? I can't leave a stray cat alone. She's too cute to be a stray cat and I don't want her live a harsh life...so that's what I did. I took her home and made her comfortable so that she adjust her surroundings. What surprised me is that when I told her the house rules so she doesn't get hurt, she listened real good compared to an actual cat who probably don't listen well.

I'm starting to like having her around...

(Dante's pov)

It was close to midnight and as I was to leave, I see Celeste with a very...very familiar outfit. She was wearing what looked like Princess Leia's slave outfit from one of the old Star Wars movies I used to see as a kid.

"Celeste? What a pleasant surprise." I said with a smile.

"Oh. I hope I'm not interrupting your work." She smiled back.

"Nah. We close at this time." I said as I put on my leather jacket.

"I see."

We went to a date to the carnival and I see Brandon and Kyu going on one of the rides probably the roller coaster...I don't know cause I was paying more attention to Celeste.

"So how was your job as a bounty hunter, Celeste?" I asked her.

"Stressful. I'm after a criminal of my home planet and I haven't able to catch her when she's one step ahead of me. I fear she might be here on earth but I haven't confirmed that yet."

"Well if that happens, give me a heads up ahead of time. I'll prepare myself." I sighed.

"...Okay." She smiles a little.

A criminal coming to earth? Oh boy...I fear my friends might get in danger too.

"Let's change the topic. Where did you get that outfit?" I asked her.

"I made it. Um...if you don't like it, I can just-"

"Are you kidding? That looks great on you. Reminds me alot like this one actress who wore a uniform like that in an old movie." I interrupted her.

"Oh...thanks." She blushed.

There's something about this girl that makes me want to know more about her...I wonder...


	4. A sultry boss and a criminal in earth

Chapter 4

(Brandon's pov)

"Ooooh. Look. Dante wasn't kidding that he's with a nice looking girl." Kyu smirked when she saw Dante with Celeste.

"Well holy shit...that looks like Princess Leia's slave outfit." I whistled.

"No shit, Sherlock. I thought it was some sort of lame tribal uniform." Kyu says rather sarcastic.

Her phone...I think that what it looks like...starts to ring and as she picks it up, I hear a conversation with the caller and Kyu.

"Yes, boss?" Kyu asked.

"How is your progress, Kyu?" I hear a sultry female voice.

"Um...you probably wouldn't like it if I told you something different."

"Explain."

"The guys aren't interest in having harems...they seem to be interested in just having one girl. But hey...it's working well." Kyu said rather nervous.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence...I hear a chuckle.

"How interesting...continue your work. I'll be checking your progress later."

I hear a beep indicating that Kyu's boss had hung up. Kyu looks to me nervous and I seem to get the hint what's going on.

"Your boss is on to something, huh?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah..." She smiled nervously.

"You mind telling me who she is?" I asked her.

"That was...Venus. the goddess of love." She scratched her head a bit.

"You don't think your boss doesn't plan to get some "action" as well?"

"I think so. From the way I heard her chuckle it sounded like she wanted to."

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Dante and Celeste kissing after 30 minutes.

"Wooooo! He scored!" Kyu exclaimed.

When they stopped kissing, they said their goodbyes and left.

"Let's not worry about that. I'm more concern what the hell your boss is up to."

"Ah don't worry too much about her. I bet she's looking for someone to fuck."

I groaned when I heard Kyu say that. I swear there's going to be a point where I need to shut her up about that.

9 hours later after our date, I went to Dante's workplace and I see him crossing his arms with a smile. Oh boy...

"So...you were watching me with Celeste, eh?" He asks me.

Busted.

"I'm not stupid. I saw you and Kyu before you two started watching me." He chuckled.

"Um...yeah?"

"Relax. I'm not mad. Just find it funny that you two would do that."

He was about to go to the kitchen, he suddenly stops and looks at me.

"Do you know anyone named Venus?" He asks me so sudden.

"I heard the name but I don't know her." I scratched my head a bit.

"She seems to know Kyu quite well. Said she's Kyu's boss. That woman...that woman has a thing of wearing Roman clothing from the old days. Now I respect people who like to follow their culture or whatever the fuck but she was a bit...off. her voice...the kind of voice that makes you want to fall for her."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Other than she's with some other guy who shares almost the same taste of clothing. They left a half an hour ago saying something about going to the park. I wouldn't worry too much about her. They seem to be having a good time." He chuckles as he went in the kitchen.

"Okay..."

(Cyrus' pov)

1 hour in my house. Momo started sleeping on my bed as I was preparing some food for Momo's dinner. Now you probably were wondering how me and Momo are handling. Quite great. She is a real good listener and would never disobey an order. As I finished cooking the fish, I hear Momo rushing down the stairs when I placed the plate of fish on the table.

"Whoa there, Momo. I know you're hungry but be careful when you go down the stairs. You might hurt yourself." I chuckled.

She just giggled as she started eating her fish while I ate some of my left over meal I had from the bar and lounge.

"So...Momo. how does it feel to finally have a home?" I asked her.

"Great! Beats sleeping outside in the cold." She chirped.

"Good to hear. Oh. There's one thing I forgot to mention. If you're curious of something, let me know. I don't want you to get hurt if anything happens. If I'm not here, call me on my cellphone number that I gave you to remember." I said as I drank some of my tea.

"Okay." She smiled.

"That's my girl." I smiled back.

You see what I mean? She listens to me without even questioning it.

"I'm going to go shopping later. I want you to be on your best behavior in this house when I'm out, okay?"

She starts to nod. At least she knows that I don't like my home being vandalized.

(Dante's pov)

"You seem happy, Aiko. Something happened?" I asked.

"Yeah. I met this cool guy at the casino and he was the best to hangout with. Could you believe he had a 5 win streak with slot machines? Lucky sevens! Talk about a lucky guy."

"Heh...hope he treats you right."

"What? Are you jealous?" She smirks.

"Me? Nah...I got a girlfriend. We don't see each other in mornings cause she gets really busy with her bounty hunting business."

"Whoa. You got a bad ass chick? Congrats!" She smiled.

"Thanks."

Aiko Yumi. A Japanese teacher from the University that I graduated from. I don't know much about her other than her being a regular in the bar. Just like Jesse, I had to cut her off with too much drinking to avoid any more incidents.

"So what's this girl like?"

"Well aren't you a persistent one? Okay. I'll bite. She's one of those Sci-fi fanatics but let me tell you...she's fucking hot and cute. She may sound innocent but she has a temper if you push her buttons the wrong way."

"Wow. You really do have a good girlfriend. I want to see her some time."

"I'm not sure about that. She's really busy with her bounty hunting business and I don't want bother her about it."

Aiko shrugged and continued drinking her beverage. My cellphone starts vibrating telling me I got a message. I checked the message on my phone and sure enough it was Celeste. It reads "Dante. The criminal I'm looking for goes by the name Luna. She has silver long hair, same height and skin color as mine, silver eyes and horns identical to mines. I haven't determined what clothing she wears but the physical description should be enough to identify her. Remember. Don't be fooled by her deception."

"Damn..." I growled.

"What?"

"Just got a message from my girlfriend. I was told of a description of a criminal that she's after and that I should be on my guard. Now I feel like I should skip work cause of a criminal who might hold me hostage just to get away from my girlfriend." I sighed.

Aiko looked at me shocked. Probably because this is the first time I'm paranoid about a criminal going to get me. Whoever this Luna is, I should really be careful. However it didn't go well than I hoped...

As I got home at night, I was suddenly hit behind the head as I got inside my house knocking me down to the ground. Before I pass out, I hear a sultry giggle and the words "What a catch. A handsome human boy.".

(A/N: Hey guys. I'm still waiting for some of you guys to added in the list so that you can be in the story with your favorite girls. More to come sooner or later.)


	5. Luna the slaver

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

I started waking extremely groggy as I noticed my shirt was removed, my shoes were gone along with my socks and that I was still in my house in my room. I hear giggling near me and I swear that giggle gave me the shivers. The scary kind.

"I'm so glad to see you awake."

I look who it is and I see the criminal herself...Luna.

"What the fuck do you want...?" I growled.

"Is that how you talk to your mistress?" Luna says as she walked towards me with her naked body.

"Mistress? Lady, I don't know fucking game you're playing but I am no slave." I growled.

She takes a syringe out of counter as the needle is near my neck.

"On the contrary...you are my slave. I'm a slaver who sells all types of species to the right client but you...you're a special one. I'm keeping you all to myself. I saw the way how you spent with that trash, Celeste. How you loved spending time with her...how you two kissed...it disgusted me. But now...you're mine...this drug I have here will make you submit to me much more easily. Now...hold still." She purred.

She held my head with a very firm grip and injects the drug in my neck and I swear...it made feel like I was high on drugs. At least I'm not going nuts.

"Oh. I almost forgot this."

She takes out another syringe but has blue fluids in it as she held me still.

"I made this syringe just for you. This...bears the blood of my race. You will never age, you will stay young forever and will be the strongest man of the universe." She grins.

I didn't had the strength to resist from the drug she injected into me as she injected the blood in me.

"Now...let's have fun before we leave this planet." She purred.

She caressed my chest for a bit as she gave me a kiss to the mouth. I close my eyes for a bit as Luna giggles of me being sleepy. I hear what sounds like chains near my bed making me jolt out of my bed resulting Luna fall right next to me. With enough strength I had left, I got out of my room and head to the kitchen to get my baseball bat I had next to my fridge.

"Oooh, Dante. Trying to play hard to get? Come back...I promise I won't hurt you." I heard Luna say in a sadistic tone.

She walks down the stairs as I hid behind a wall near the kitchen. She stops once she got to the end of the the stairs. I was on edge...was she on to me? I don't know but I held still and held my breathe so she wouldn't hear me. She walks near my direction and when I saw her get close, I swung my bat at her but she caught the bat without even looking at me.

"You've been a bad boy. Time for your punishment." Luna said as she gives me a mean right hook knocking me down to the ground.

You know how a domimatrix would usually whip men as punishment? Well you won't be seeing that cause she beat the shit out of me with her mean punches and would occasionally bash my head to the wall. I'm not fucking joking. She is that violent.

"STOP! PLEASE! NO MORE!" I shouted in tears.

"Please what?...Say it." She asks as she gripped my hair ready to bash my head to the wall.

"Mistress..." I whimpered.

"That's it...that's what I want to hear..." She giggles.

I cried a bit as she lets go of my hair and began caressing my face.

"Shhh...relax. it's over. Now...let's go back upstairs and forget this ever happened okay?"

I nodded rather fast cause I was scared to death of her sadistic behavior.

"Good boy." She cooed.

We walked back to my room and injects another syringe in me. This time...knocking me out.

(Brandon's pov)

2 days later.

10:00 AM

I went to the bar & lounge to get some food but noticed that Dante wasn't there...he's never late for work.

"Hey, Todd? What happened to Dante?" I asked.

"Boss got a call from his girlfriend. Dante is banged and drugged up from a slaver. He's recovering but we don't know how long he'll how long he'll be out but thankfully she killed the slaver to prevent Dante from being a slave."

"...Shit. that's crazy..."

"Yeah...I'll be taking his place for now. Can I get you the usual?"

"Yeah..."

"Coming right up..." Todd said as he walked into the kitchen.

Damn...I hope he's alright.

(Dante's pov)

A night ago. Luna had me trying to have sex with her but to no avail only giving me beatings and drugs to be more submissive but that still didn't work. So Luna had me on a leash and had me walking to her ship to probably torture me more but guess what happens? As Luna opens the ship, Celeste is in the ship with her blaster pointed at Luna with the most pissed off look on her face. Luna of course was completely shocked to see Celeste and knew that she was screwed.

"Your time is up." Celeste growled as she shot Luna in the head.

Luna's lifeless body collapses next to me as I just stared at Celeste...rather emotionless.

"Dante?" Celeste asks me.

Celeste lowers her gun, walks towards me and looked horrified.

"My god...she did this to you?"

I slowly nod.

"Drugs...beatings...it...hurts..." I said softly.

"Come. We'll go to my ship to have you treated, okay?"

"What about her...?"

"I'll dispose the body and take something part of her as proof that I killed her. I'll have to dispose the ship too since she won't be needing it anymore."

"Okay..."

I place my forehead on her's and she blushes a bit when I did that.

"Thank you...Thank you for saving me..." I said with a smile.

She smiles back and kisses me.

"No problem. You would do the same for me..."

I smiled more as me and Celeste walked to Celeste's ship...so glad that incident is over.

(A/N: I short I know but I noticed alot of people be pming about me being kidnapped by the criminal in this story so here it is. Anyway, check out my other story, my cousin is an unusual scientist, that pretty much has alot of romance like this one but with gender bending and science madness.)


	6. AN: Huniecam studio

I have a question that it's kind of bugging me. Should I do a story of Huniecam studio? Now you guys are going to shout at me saying "I don't want to see you doing a story of some guy making money by making girls do some crazy shit as he sits down in his office doing nothing." And yes I even admit that the gameplay of that game can be tedious as fuck. But! But I will say this, I'm going to keep the same concept as Huniepop but with a bit of change. AND I WILL NOT BE ADDING BULLSHIT OF GIRLS GETTING FUCKING AIDS WHEN THE GIRLS HAVE SEX. Yes! In case you weren't aware, girls get diseases that can be curable or not and it's worse when a girl gets aids, that's it for her. It's not funny and I fucking mean it. Anyway I noticed that they were alot of girls that are not part of the main series of Huniepop making me think it was OC galore...not that I'm complaining...anyway...if you guys agree to the changes that I plan to add for that game, let me know.

(Also blame Will for doing a song for that game. (Jk. You're the best Will.) )


End file.
